Coffee Shop
by trankwility
Summary: A regular visit to the coffee shop turns out to be a day that will be forever remembered... songfic. not the rapsong. cloudxaerith drabble no.8: Shop


**A/N**: song: Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the song or any of the characters here. (except maybe the waitress but I'd rather have Cloud and Aerith! D:)

So, a song fic. yay. Try listening to the song while reading this.  
The song is very calming and sweet.  
Anyways, enjoy. :3  
_  
italicized font_ song lyrics. **  
**

* * *

**Coffee Shop**  
cloudxaerith  
drabble no. 8 : Shop

* * *

February 14

"Let's get something to drink, Aerith."

"Okay."

* * *

The two walked into the coffee shop together and went straight to their favourite table. Cloud pulled out a chair for Aerith and took a seat after she did. She smiled at Cloud and the waitress came, giving them their menus. They both took a look at the menu and while they did, Cloud peeked out from behind his to steal a glance at Aerith. 

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm fallin' for you. _

A small smile crept upon his lips. Aerith finally took notice and looked at him, returning the smile with ease. "What is it, Cloud?" He tore his eyes of her and looked back on his menu, slightly embarrassed. "N-nothing…"

_Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you._

The waitress came back to take their orders. After they had placed it, the waitress took their menus and the two looked at each other, eye to eye. Sapphire was gazing at emerald. Cloud became entranced and could only stare; whenever he looked in her eyes, he'd always feel at peace and that made him… happy.

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down.  
I wanna come too…_

Aerith tilted her head to the side at Cloud; he was sure acting weird today… Her emerald eyes flickered and she questioned again. "Cloud, what is it? Is something on my face?" She touched her face slightly and giggled.

At the sound of her voice, he broke out of his trance and shook his head, "N-no... It's nothing…" He laughed weakly. Aerith could only raise her brow in question but decided to let it go. She sighed inwardly and smiled in defeat. "Okay." She placed her hands on the table, rubbing her thumb over her other hand as she waited for her tea. Cloud watched her carefully and then placed his own hands on the table.

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you._

The waitress finally came with their order. "Here we are: tea for the miss and coffee for the gentlemen. Enjoy." Cloud nodded as Aerith gave her thanks to the waitress. She smiled and then left. Alone once again, the two sipped their drinks in silence. It was such a peaceful place in this little coffee shop, it was no wonder they went here all the time.

As they drank, Aerith suddenly placed her cup back on the saucer and looked at Cloud in excitement. "Oh, Cloud!" Cloud looked up in surprise and accidentally burned his tongue. He scowled to himself but made no effort to show his pain to Aerith, instead he just looked at her with his mouth closed tight and listened to her intently. "I think we should go pick up Fenrir after this, I know you've been meaning to get her back from the garage shop." Cloud looked at her, confused but then his face lit up as he registered what she had said. "Sure!" He was excited. Aerith never really liked Fenrir all that much; she believed that it was a vehicle asking for death as it was quite dangerous to ride on the streets. Aerith smiled at his excitement and quietly inserted, "and maybe after that, you could give me a ride on her...?" His face lit up even brighter now.

_No one understands me, quite like you do.  
Through all of the shadowy corners of me. _

The fact that Aerith was giving Fenrir a chance made him happy and excited. He couldn't wait to give her a taste of what freedom truly felt like in his mind, something that Fenrir had always given him when he rode it. But... Before he could do that, he needed to do something else.

Cloud slipped his hand in his pocket and rummaged through it, as soon as he got what he was trying to get, he slipped his hand out of his pocket again and kept it on his lap. Aerith looked from across the table, wondering what Cloud was doing. "What's in your hand, Cloud?" Her eyes longed for an answer but Cloud just smiled and shook his head. "It's nothing..." Aerith was getting tired of all of his useless answers. She looked at him sternly and pushed him to answer her. "Come on Cloud, it can't be '_nothing_.' " She huffed. Cloud chuckled at her.

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm fallin' for you. _

"Fine. It's _everything_ Aerith." Aerith looked at him with worry now but before she could say anything, Cloud burst into another round of chuckles.

_Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you. _

"Cloud..." Aerith whispered in worry.

Cloud stopped laughing and looked at Aerith seriously now. He grabbed her hand with his free one and held it tight while looking intensely in her eyes.

"Aerith... If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know you at all..." A bewildered look crossed her face.

_If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know..._

Cloud now slipped his other hand in hers, and looked at her again. She noticed that his cheeks were tinted with a faint pink color.

"If I couldn't have you then I'd rather be alone..." She looked at him, gushing in silence, but was still confused as to what he was saying and why he was saying it.

_If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone. _

Cloud looked down at the table now and felt his cheeks heat up even hotter. "Um.. What I'm saying Aerith, is that... I don't think I could live with anyone else... but you." Aerith bit her lip, wanting to hear more. Cloud grew more embarrassed but managed to get himself to look at her. His face was as red as a tomato. He loosened his hand that was in hers and Aerith felt something drop in her palm. Cloud squeezed her hand and then let it free.

"I love you Aerith..." Aerith looked at her palm and gasped. There, resting on her palm was a small diamond ring. It shined gloriously under the light of the coffee shop. She grinned at the ring in her palm and found that her eyes were brimming with water as she looked up at Cloud. He smiled at how beautiful she looked and he felt confident now...

_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine. _

"Aerith, will you marry me?"

She placed her free hand on her lips and choked on her tears at the question. At first she could only nod but she finally found her voice and was able to blurt out. "Yes!" Cloud grinned happily and took the ring from her palm. He grabbed her left hand gently and slipped the ring on her ring finger. Holding her hand close to his mouth, he planted a soft kiss on it and looked up to her crying face. "It fits perfectly..." He grinned.

"Oh Cloud!" She jumped up, knocking her teacup off the table and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her fingers laced themselves in his soft, blonde locks and she looked at him through watery eyes. "I love you, Cloud." With that, she planted a soft kiss on Cloud's lips and the world around them stopped.

_Now I'm shinin' too..._

_... Because, oh because, I've fallen quite hard over you. _♥

* * *

May 1st  
Cloud & Aerith Strife  
JUST MARRIED.

* * *

**a/n**  
hope you all liked it. )  



End file.
